Where This Will Go? Roman Nancy
by Ntyson2012
Summary: Roman Was The Shields Power house he never talked unless he wanted to, Nancy was the daughter of wwe legend and current wwe diva at development NXT Roman always thought she was beautiful what will happen when he finally talk to her.


Roman Reigns was the power house of the shield at one time everybody saw that he never talked but when he wanted to talk he would. Roman was quiet but lethal and everyone knew better then to mess with him. Roman was in Europe at the moment doing press for wwe overseas he was with his best friend and former shield mate dean Ambrose they had just got done doing an intense workout. Dean wanted to stop in a store and look and see if he could find a handbag real quick for Renee birthday in a couple weeks. This was their last stop on their overseas tour before they head back to the us; so roman agreed and they went into Louis Vuitton. Roman stops dead in his tracks he looks across the store and sees the mystical woman he saw at a wwe live show taping of NXT a couple months back she was there as soon as she was gone and roman took this as his chance to finally talk to her. He walked away from dean and saw the woman a little there was dinning that she was beautiful, she wasn't short but wasn't tall had to be about 5'4 she has long brown hair with tints of blonde and she had curves that were driving roman crazy. One thing for sure she was looking for a sales associate to help reach a bag that she was way too short to do but she kept trying to reach it made roman laugh a little so roman walked over and grabbed the bag the woman looked like she was about to slap the living shit out of him till he handed it to her. She just smiled at him and thanked him, and he said you're welcome and tr4yed starting up a conversation with her asking if she was involved with the WWE because he's seen her around a couple of times. She said yeah she was a part of the NXT roster she just got signed and even though she spent her whole life at raw Vince wanted her to do at least four months at NXT. As soon as she said that roman knew she was WWE legacy family Vince only does that with wwe legends children, so he asked her and he was completely shocked by her answer that her dad was the man he looked up to besides his father the only "stone cold Steve Austin. That means that she is none other the Nancy Tyson Austin the daughter off wwe legend and hall of famer. Roman introduced himself and they had talked for a couple minutes and that's when she was walking to the check out and he saw dean in line as well with a purse, and he was saying hey to dean and Nancy just loo0k from the purse to dean then dean says hi to her and she just looks at him lie he's crazy. She asks him are you getting that for Renee young he smiles at her and says you know Renee and she says yeah their really close they live not too far apart in Tampa. He looks at her and asks what's wrong and she's says if he needs helping picking a bag Renee would love and he just smiles and says yes. They go back threw the store and put the bag dean picked out back and go grab the one Renee would like. When Nancy hands it to him he remembers that bag Renee showed it to him on a website before, Nancy just smiles at him and walks back up to the counter and pay and they leave. As soon as they walk out dean looks at some paper work while roman flirts with Nancy and asks if she would like to go a date with him tonight Nancy nods her head but can't help but notice the smile forming on romans face. Nancy grabs a piece of paper out of her purse and gives roman her number and address and give it to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. They hug and Nancy starts walking the other way back to her hotel. As soon as Nancy gets back to her hotel and calls one of her best friends charlotte flair and she comes over and helps her pick out an outfit for her date tonight with roman. They choose some white lace shorts and a black over shoulder top with wedges and a cute necklace and Nancy's Louis Vuitton bag, as soon as their done it's about four and Nancy gets a txt from roman saying he will pick her up around six. So Nancy goes and gets in the shower while charlotte sets up the makeup and watches TV after her long shower and cleaning up Nancy changes into her outfit and goes out and charlotte help her do her make up lightly nothing to dramatic. After their done it's six-ten and roman texts her and says he's in the lobby so Nancy gives charlotte a hug grabs her bag and hotel key and goes to elevator and head down to the lobby to meet roman. Once their she sees roman he looks totally different in blue jeans nice sneakers and polo and he had roses for her it was so sweet, she walks over to him and he kisses her and gives her the roses. Nancy smiles and kisses him he tells her how beautiful she looks and she tells him how handsome he looks they go over to reception and Nancy ask them to put the roses in a vase and send it up to her room pleases they do and they head out on their date. Roman had a great night plan they went to a carnival and walked around the city of Rome and saw beautiful sights went to dinner at this cute little romantic Italian place. As they were walking back nancy's leg cramped up from walking in heels so she asked roman if they could sit for a minute they6 did and talked and got to know a little about each other roman told Nancy how he was in a relationship for three years and his girlfriend cheated on him and made him believe her baby was his and he had to walk away. Nancy told him how she hasn't been in a relationship in a long time because the last guy she was with was only with her because he was trying to get into the business and was trying to get to her dad. Roman totally understood that being a part of a wwe legend family people only want to use you for what you can do for their career. After about an hour Nancy's leg started to be okay and she tried walking but roman could tell it really was hurting her so he picked her up and put her on his back and they walked all the way back to Nancy's hotel talking about their past why they are a part of wwe and what they want in life. Once they got back to the hotel Nancy invited roman up to the room to hang out; once they were their they were their they laid on Nancy's bed watching Netflix movie. Soon halfway through the movie they both fall asleep on top of each other the next morning roman wake up to his phone ringing and he sees it dean and answers and dean starts yelling saying where the fuck he's at they have a meeting in an hour and then they leave for the states this afternoon he says he'll be there and hang ups on dean. Nancy starts to stir in her sleep and wake up and sees roman staring at her smiling he tells her how he needs to go get packed and ready for going home because he has a meeting soon and she says ok. so Nancy walks roman to the door and he kisses her, Nancy was In shock Roman held her so tight but not over powering and that kiss was not just sparks but firework and bombs with butterfly's and every bad feeling she was having went away when he held her tight. After a minute's roman pick Nancy up and she wrapped her legs around him they had an intense make out session in the middle of the hall way till they pulled away and the look in romans eyes. Nancy knew he felt what she felt as well. Roman she looked at Nancy and said that he will come back by when he gets done later. He kisses Nancy one more time and walks to the elevator to leave Nancy spent the next two hours in her room packing, she was on top of her suit case pushing all her clothes inside when there is a knock on the Nancy yells and says its open and roman and dean walk in the room laughing at Nancy trying to close it and they go over and help her close it and she thanks them and falls on the floor all dramatic and then roman picks her up and throws her on the bed, and dean says that he talk to Renee and she said that since Nancy and roman have been getting so close lately charlotte and josh should join them all on a group date when they get back to Tampa. Nancy agrees and so they all just decide to chill for a while before they have to check out of the hotel before leaving for Florida.


End file.
